je ne suis pas inutile
by Miss-Champi
Summary: On a toujours dit de moi que j'étais inutile et faible. Ce n'est pas vrai. On a toujours cru que je ne savais faire qu'une chose. Ce n'est pas vrai. On a toujours cru que je ne servais à rien. Ce n'est pas vrai.


Titre : Je ne suis pas Inutile

Credit : Pokemon appartient à Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo et tout le tralalala.

Auteur : Miss-Champi

Pairing : Aucun

Synopsis :

On a toujours dis de moi que j'étais inutile et faible. Ce n'est pas vrai. On a toujours cru que je ne savais faire qu'une chose. Ce n'est pas vrai. On a toujours cru que je ne servais à rien. Ce n'est pas vrai.

O.O.O.O.O

Je ne sais par ou commencer cette histoire. Peut être par le commencement ? Ce serrait la solution la plus logique. Mais malheureusement, j'ai oublié comment tout ceci est arrivé. Peut être que ca a commencé bien avant ma naissance. Ou plutôt, mon éclosion dirais-je. Ah, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de vous précisez que je suis un Pokémon. Comment ca les Pokémons ne parlent pas ? bien sur que si, mais les humains ne comprennent pas nos paroles. Ou du moins très peu d'entre eux. Mais revenons en a l'histoire voulez-vous ? Quelle histoire ? Et bien la mienne, sans vouloir me montrer narcissique, loin de la. J'ai juste besoin d'une bonne oreille à qui confier ce passé qui me fait tant souffrir.

Ah, mais quel mauvais hôte je fais. Je ne me suis pas présenter. Je suis Leviator. Un Pokémon fort, fier et puissant d'après les humains. C'est l'impression que je donne du moins. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Du moins pas véritablement. Je vais vous expliquer cela.

J'ai un jour été un Magicarpe. Je vous entends déjà rire d'ici. Ce faible petit Pokémon eau qui ne sait faire que trempette et gémir des « Magi, Magicarpe ! » n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que tout le monde pense. Et je l'ai appris a mes dépends…

J'ai éclos dans une rivière d'une ile perdu au milieu de l'océan. Je vivais avec un banc de Magicarpe qui était un peu comme ma famille. Nous les Magicarpe savons bien nager dans l'eau contrairement a ce que les humains pensent. Nous évitons souvent les Ptitards qui veulent s'amuser a nous lancer des jets d'eau ou les Akwakwak qui veulent devenir plus fort et qui nous prennent pour des cibles faciles. Nous avons de bonnes maitrises de l'environnement une fois que nous y sommes installés. Nous savons nous débrouiller face aux autres Pokémons et réussissons à vivre de baie tombe dans la rivière ou d'algue nutritive poussant au fond. J'ai donc vécu ainsi pendant des années, certes cette vie était monotone et assez ennuyeuse mais elle était calme et sans problème. Jusqu'à ce jour.

Cette ile se nomme Gualdéa. Elle n'est répertoriée sur aucune carte de Pays car elle se trouve beaucoup trop loin des côtes. Elle est indépendante et peu de visiteur y accostent, malgré cela, elle tombe en faillite car elle n'arrive plus a faire tournée l'économie de l'ile. Evidement les Pokémons ne sont pas touché de cela. Mais les humains commencent peu à peu à dépérir. Les seuls humains à venir sur l'ile sont les commerçants, qui sont d'une grande aide économique mais si rare, et les dresseurs de Pokémons avide d'aventures. Je ne sais s'ils trouvent leur bonheur sur cette ile au combien… Tropical. En effet, sont réunis sur cette ilot, un volcan pour les Pokémons feu et roche, une forêt pour nous les Pokémons eau vivant près de la rivière ou les Pokémons insecte et plante, un petit désert au nord du volcan et à l' opposé de la plage ou la ville humaines s'est construite, de vieilles ruines antique abandonné.

Bref, tout cela pour dire que je vivais une existence paisible et monotone dans ma rivière jusqu'au jour de l'examen. Les humains ont crée une école de dresseur qui apprend aux élèves a devenir de bon dresseur et éleveur Pokémons. Je ne sais pas plus de leur coutumes qu'un jour ou l'autre, pour être diplômé ils doivent avoir attrapé un Pokémon dans la forêt et après six mois, doivent participer a un tournoi entre eux. Je suppose que vous avez compris ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Un matin, je nageais dans les eaux profondes de la rivière. Mais un Ptitard avait décidé de m'embêter et me jetait des cailloux. Je suis revenu à la surface et par un élan d'irritation, je lui ai foncé dessus. Mais je n'avais pas vu la jeune fille a quelque mettre qui essayait d'attraper le Ptitard en question avec sa Pokeball. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai a me débattre dans la ball. Cette sensation d'étouffement, d'étroitesse, de suffocation horrible. Je ne supportais pas ça. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à ressortir. Je me suis fait capturer par une gamine. Je l'entendis alors rager, en dehors de ma Pokeball.

« Haaan non ! Pas un Magicarpe ! Je vais être la risée de l'école. Il ne sert a rien je vais perdre le tournois avec lui. Je ne serais jamais diplômée. »

Au départ je n'ai rien compris et je m'en fichais. Tout ce que je voulais s'était ressortir et retourner dans ma rivière. Cela ne m'atteignait pas qu'elle insinue que j'étais faible. Je m'en contrefichais royalement ! Mais au lieu de me relâcher dans ma rivière, elle sortit de la forêt et retrouva le groupe d'élèves de sa classe qui l'attendait. Et même si j'aurais du ne pas écouter ces enfants, ce qu'ils dirent sur les Magicarpes me fit mal au cœur.

« Ah ! Natty est de retour ! Alors t'as attrapé le Pokémon eau que tu voulais ? Un Ptitard peut être ? Ou par chance un Akwakwak ? Ou un Poissirène ? La harponna un garçon.

-nan… j'ai voulu attraper un Ptitard mais… elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

-Mais quoi ? La poussa un autre garçon.

-un autre Pokémon s'est mis devant. Malheureusement je l'ai capturé. Je ne serais jamais diplômé avec lui. Elle avait une voix déçu et rageuse à la fois. Les autres élèves rirent alors.

-Quoi t'as un Rattata ? Oh allez, ce n'est pas si grave avec un peu d'entrainement il va devenir plus fort et même évoluer en Rattatac. Lui dit gentiment une fille.

-J'ai un Magicarpe. »

Un grand silence suivis sa déclaration. Puis quelqu'un pouffa, suivis de tout le reste. J'entendis ma nouvelle dresseuse grogner de rage. Elle devait avoir honte et être en colère. Leur petite scène m'avait profondément blessé et vexé. Les humains avaient donc si mauvaise estimes des Magicarpes ? Mais pourquoi ? Certes nous ne sommes pas très puissants mais nous avons nos qualités. Ma dresseuse partit alors sous les rirent de ses camarades qui s'en donnait à cœur joie de la lyncher. Je suivis son développement de l'intérieur de ma Pokeball. Elle s'appelait Natasha Hotal c'était une fille de caractère, grande gueule, égoïste, narcissique. Elle ne voulait que le meilleur et ma capture la laissé amère. Elle adore les Pokémons eau, vu les poster de différents Pokémons sur ses murs. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle m'avait attrapé et j'avais un peu appris à la connaitre. Seulement elle ne m'avait jamais sortis de sa Pokeball juste une fois dans sa chambre. J'étais affame et je dépérissais parce qu'elle ne me nourrissait pas. Elle dut s'en rappeler à ce moment et depuis elle me sortait au moins une fois par jour pour me nourrir. Mais j'avais toujours faim. Elle me donnait que très peu a mange et seulement un repas par jour. Je savais qu'a ce train la j'allais mourir.

Les jours passaient et j'observais sa vie qui, il semblerait que depuis ma capture, devienne un enfer. Les enfants qui devaient être à la base ses amis n'arrêtaient pas de la lyncher, se moquer d'elle et même lui rendre la vie infernale. Toute la classe s'est mise à la faire chier et Natasha avec son caractère pétait vite un câble. Cependant elle restait forte, ne montrant jamais de larmes même si je suis sure que ca l'affecte beaucoup plus qu'elle ne veut le montrer. Et dans un sens, j'ai mal pour elle. Certes c'est de ma faute que cela lui arrive. Et elle doit m'en vouloir. Mais ces enfants sont si arrogants et méchant envers elle. N'était-elle pas leur amie ? Pourquoi tant de méchanceté pour un Magicarpe ? Je ne suis qu'un Pokémon !

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, elle n'avait plus aucuns amis si je puis dire. Elle était toute seule et ses parents n'avaient rien remarqué. Ils avaient d'ailleurs eu une réaction indigne de parents j'imagine quand elle leur a annoncé ma capture. Ils avaient fait un « Ah… » Qui signifie « zut, elle va jamais réussir son examen. » Chaque matin, je sens ma dresseuse se lever avec plus de mal que le jour précédent. Chaque matin, elle reste quelque minute de plus au lit. Chaque matin elle traine un peu plus les pieds. Chaque matin, elle ne veut pas se rendre à son école. Et à chaque fois elle y va, la tête fièrement dressé avec un regard impassible. Et quand je la vois, même si je ne suis rien pour elle, je suis fière d'elle, de sa force. Et ca me fait mal qu'elle ne croit pas en moi. Qu'elle n'essaye pas de me laisser une chance de faire mes preuves. Car en la côtoyant ainsi chaque jour, j'ai envie d'essayer de devenir plus fort !

Et pourtant chaque jour, elle affronte ses camarades seule. Chaque jour elle subit les moqueries, les mauvaises farces, les professeurs qui se moquent d'elle –copiant leur élèves- les lynchages dans les couloirs désert ou elle en ressort couverte de substance qu'elle préfèrerait ne pas connaitre. Et tout ca la tête fièrement dressé, aucun signe de faille ou de larmes.

Jusqu'à un jour. Je ne sais ce qui la forcé à réagir ainsi mais elle quitta son école en courant, ma Pokeball dans sa main et m'emmena au lac longeant la forêt d'où la rivière prenait son cours. Elle me sortit dans l'eau et avec mes peu de forces, je nageai lentement jusque la rive vers elle. Elle explosa sa colère, sa frustration dans de grand geste, faisant les 100 pas devant moi. Son visage reflétait une colère noire, une irritation au delà de ses limites mais aussi une grande tristesse, une douleur lisible dans ses yeux brillant, les larmes trop longtemps refoulé au coin des cils. Ses cheveux bruns arrivant à sa nuque flottaient dans la brise et je ne voyais qu'une chose parmi tout ca. Sa détresse. Sa solitude. Son envie de retrouver une vie normale. Et les larmes qu'elle n'a pas verse se sont retrouve dans mes yeux à moi. J'ai pleuré pour elle. Mais elle ne m'a pas vu. Elle ne me regardait pas. Comme d'habitude. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle allait me dire, je ne pouvais me résoudre à la détester.

« Putain mais pourquoi ca me tombe dessus ?! À cause de toi ! Foutu Magicarpe ! Pourquoi je ne suis pas tombe sur n'importe quel autre ?! Il a fallut que je tombe sur le pire Pokémon du monde ! Le plus inutile et faible ! Tu sais faire que Trempette ! Tu ne sers à rien ! POURQUOI ?! »

C'était blessant. C'était vexant. C'était faux. C'était humiliant. Et c'est sorti du cœur. Je ne sais toujours pas maintenant qu'est-ce qui m'a fait le plus souffrir. Le fait que je sois inutile, ou le fait qu'elle est dite que j'étais le pire Pokémon du monde. Mais sur le coup, la seule chose que j'ai fait, c'est de m'éloigner vers un Ptitard. J'étais faible je le savais. Non seulement je ne suis pas entrainé pour le combat, mais en plus j'ai été mal nourris. Alors oui je savais que je n'avais aucune chance. Oui je savais que j'allais être mis KO et donné raison à Natasha. Et oui, je savais que je faisais ca inutilement. Mais je l'ai fait. Non pas par fierté. Non pas parce que j'ai été vexe. Mais par stupidité. Tout simplement. J'ai voulu lui plaire. Moi le stupide petit Magicarpe, qui ne rivalise pas deux seconde face à n'importe quel autre Pokémon capable d'attaquer. Et j'en ai payé le prix. Je me suis fait mettre KO. Natasha a ris amèrement avant de me rentré dans ma Pokeball. Je ne sais combien de temps elle m'a gardé dans sa main, sans bouger, sans parle, juste a regardé le ciel mais quand elle repartit chez elle j'étais toujours sur la rive du Lac. Et j'étais déchiré. Elle m'avait abandonné. J'étais comme tous le disait. Faible et inutile. Pas capable de faire autre chose que Trempette. Cette attaque qu'aucun Magicarpe ne comprend le sens. J'étais seul, dans une Pokeball, abandonne sur l'herbe.

J'allais mourir.

J'étais dégoutté de moi-même. Dégoutté des humains. Dégoutté de cette ile. Et dans un sens, je souhaitais que la mort m'emporte vite. Et pourtant La Mort m'a fait un cadeau. Elle m'a laissé en vie. Alors que je pensais tout espoir disparu, j'entendis des pas non loin. Peut m'importais. Qu'il est y des gens ou non ca n'allait pas changer grand-chose, si ? Oui, ca a changé beaucoup de chose. Car j'ai rencontré mon actuel dresseur.

« Regarde Miaous, une Pokeball. Tu crois que quelqu'un l'a oublié ?

-j'en sais rien Jack, peut être. »

Un Pokémon qui parle le langage des humains ? C'est rare dis donc. Je crois qu'ils parlent de ma Pokeball. Qu'ils ne viennent pas ici ! Je ne veux pas continuer à vivre comme ca ! Je sens une légère secousse, signifiant qu'il m'avait soulevé de terre. Non ! Repose ma Pokeball au sol et repars d'où tu viens !

« Hé ! Il y a un Pokémon à l'intérieur ! Depuis combien de temps est-il ici ? »

J'en sais rien moi-même. Un déclic se fait et je me sens aspirer hors de la capsule. La sensation de l'eau m'entourant me fait ouvrir les yeux et regardé partout. Il est la debout face a moi sur la rive. Il semblait soucieux. Je le détaillais du regard, c'était un homme grand et fin, ses cheveux bleu et brun flottait au gré des brises. Il porte un t-shirt blanc surmonté d'une veste noire à bord bleue, il porte aussi un jean marrons et des chaussures noire.

Je n'ai même plus la force de nager et flotte misérablement a la surface. Je le regarde et lui aussi, nous nous jaugeons. Maintenant qu'il sait que je suis un Magicarpe, il va faire comme elle. Il va me rentrer dans la Pokeball et me laisser lui aussi. De toute façon je ne lui appartiens pas… mais pourquoi cette idée me fait souffrir ? Voudrais-je un dresseur ? Non ! Je veux être tranquille et ne plus rien avoir à faire avec les humains ! D'ailleurs l'humain se faisant appeler Jack s'approche de mon corps flottant et me prend dans ses bras, me sortant de l'eau. J'essaie de gigoter mais je n'ai aucune force. Il sort un vaporisateur de son sac et une substance aqueuse entre en contact avec mes écailles. Je sens mes forces revenir en flèche et mon corps se met à sauter tout seul.

« Tu étais en mauvais état mon pauvre. Qui a bien put te laisser ici tout seul et sans force ? Tu as faim ? »

Il rangea son vaporisateur et sortis un sachet avec de la nourriture Pokémon a l'intérieur. Mes yeux globuleux ne purent ce détourner de ce festin de roi. Mais pourquoi faisait-il ca ? Je le vois me présenter un morceau. Dois-je le prendre ou garder ma fierté ?

« Mange, ca te ferra du bien. »

Je regardais le Miaous qui venait de parler. Il sourit s'allongea a coté de son dresseur. J'ouvris alors la bouche avec hésitation, je ne savais si me laisser dorloter ainsi par ce dresseur était une bonne chose ou non. Il me nourrit alors et je repris encore plus de force. Le dit Jack regarda Miaous et d'un regard il lui fit comprendre son intention. Le Pokémon chaton s'approcha de moi et fit la conversation.

« Pourquoi tu as été abandonné ici ?

-je suis inutile et faible.

-c'est faux ca ! Qui était ton dresseur ?

-une fille, elle m'a attrapé par erreur lors de son examen. »

Le Miaous sembla comprendre la situation. Les enfants on tellement de préjugé sur les Pokémon, et sont violent entre eux. Il comprit alors qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi parce que j'étais la source de ses moqueries a priori. Le félin raconta alors à son dresseur l'histoire, sous mes yeux attentif, et ce dernier fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux. Comme de la colère. Non, c'était de la colère. Il poussa un soupire de frustration et me regarda avec pitié. Je ne veux pas de ce regard dégradant ! J'ai ma fierté de Pokémon ! Le Miaous rit et traduisit mon excès d'indignation et le dresseur sourit amusé.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois rétabli et nous irons a la recherche de ta charmante ex-partenaire.»

Mon regard s'élargi d'horreur. Il voulait me ramener à elle ? Alors qu'elle vient de m'abandonner ? Me laisser mourir dans ma Pokeball ? Jamais ! Jamais je ne retournerai avec cet humaine et jamais je ne serrais a un quelconque dresseur ! Ils sont tous cruel avec ceux qu'ils estiment inutile. Comment pourrais-je accepter une nouvelle humiliation d'abord ? Il en est hors de question !

Le jeune homme sembla remarquer mon trouble. Il fit une moue indescriptible en me serrant contre lui. C'était agréable comme contact. Certes il manquait un peu d'eau mais c'était chaud et doux. Je me calmai mais mon ressentiment brulait dans mes tripes. Il se levait, ma Pokebal dans sa main, et Miaous rangea le tout dans son sac qu'il remit sur son épaule. Il accrocha alors a ma plus grande surprise ma Pokeball a sa ceinture en me gardant dans ses bras. Le Pokémon félin marchant a nos cotés, repartant dans le petit chemin du bois en direction de la ville. Il ne parla pas, marchant en silence au coté de son miaous qui regardait dans les buissons. C'était un silence agréable. Quelque minute plus tard on arrivait dans la ville et je sentais les regards des passants sur nous, le jeune homme avait un sourire apaisant aux lèvres et discutait avec son Pokémon de leur dernière halte avant d'arriver sur l'ile. J'écoutais attentivement leur histoire, j'appris les noms des autres Pokémon de l'équipe de ce Jack. Il y avait Miaous, Lainergie, Ortide, Noarfang et Caninos. Il restait une place, celle que j'occupais temporairement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il m'a emmené avec lui.

« Hé toi, pourquoi t'as un Magicarpe avec toi ? Tu dois être nul s'il fait partie de ton équipe ! »

Jack et Miaous s'arrêtent de parler et regardent le petit garçon qui se moquait d'eux. Il le montrait du doigt et riait d'un air moqueur. Je me repliai sur moi-même, cette phrase me vexait.

« Et toi t'as quoi ? Un Rattata qui ne connait que charge ? Tu sais quoi, battons nous ! »

Le gamin ria, sure de sa victoire. Je regardais Jack qui se tourna dos au gamin.

« Bah tu vas ou ? T'as peur de m'affronter avec ton minable petit Magicarpe ?

-je vais trouver un endroit avec de l'eau, suis moi. »

Il compte vraiment me faire combattre ? Je vais me blesser plus qu'autre chose ! Je n'ai aucune chance ! Pourtant, Jack semble serein et confiant. Etrange. On arrive dans une sorte de piscine en pleine air et il me glissa doucement dans l'eau. Je plongeai un peu en profondeur, la sensation aqueuse m'avait manqué, je remonte ensuite a la surface avec un petit cri de satisfaction. Je vois alors le Rattata du gamin, il ne semble pas en parfaite santé et même un peu fatigué. Sa respiration est laborieuse et son regard est craintif, il sait qu'il ne pourra pas gagner ce combat même si c'est contre moi. Pourtant une lueur de détermination luis dans ses yeux, il veut gagner peut importe le prix. Il ne veut pas admettre la défaite.

Je regardais mon dresseur temporaire, il avait aussi remarqué et un pli d'inquiétude arborait son front. Il avait l'air de se faire du souci pour ce Rattata comme il s'était fait du souci pour moi. Pourtant il ne fit rien d'autre que regarder le Pokémon rat en face de nous. Moi dans ma petite piscine, je barbotais tranquillement dans l'eau.

« Alors, on se bat ou pas ? Insista l'enfant.

-a toi l'honneur. »

Quoi ? Il le laisse commencer ? Et il pense à moi dans cette histoire ? Je le vois se tourner vers moi en souriant, un air confiant sur le visage. Pourquoi il a l'air si sur de lui ? Je ne comprends pas. Le gamin ordonne au Rattata de chargé sur moi, mais actuellement dans l'eau, je suis à mon avantage. Avant même que Jack ne dise quoi que ce soit, je nage pour éviter le Pokémon pourpre qui plonge alors tête la première dans l'eau. Mon dresseur me demande alors calmement de tourner autour de Rattata. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut que je fasse mais je m'exécute, sceptique. Mon adversaire tourne aussitôt sur lui-même pour me suivre du regard, méfiant, seulement, nager pour moi est une deuxième nature contrairement a lui qui s'épuise bien plus rapidement. Je saisis alors le sens de l'ordre de Jack. Alors que le Pokémon souris se débattait maintenant pour rester à la surface, j'allais me jeter sur lui mais Jack m'en empêcha avec un autre ordre.

« Charge par en dessous Magicarpe ! »

Surpris, je le regardais un instant avant d'exécuter l'ordre. Le Rattata est projeté hors de l'eau, K.O. j'avais gagné. J'avais battu mon adversaire. Sans trop me fatigué en plus. Etais-ce possible ? Pourtant je suis un Pokémon inutile et faible alors comment ? Ce n'est pas grâce à moi que j'ai réussi à le vaincre. Non, il était déjà affaibli par d'autre. Et en plus c'est grâce a Jack que j'ai put le vaincre ainsi. Je ne suis rien sans ca. Je suis faible.

« Bien joué Magicarpe ! Tu l'as mis K.O ! »

Je sursaute et regarde le Miaous qui m'avait rejoins au bord de la piscine. Il souriait a pleine dent et me félicitais. Mais ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais battu. Je lui dis que je n'avais rien fait de concluant et il paru surpris.

« Pourquoi tu dis ca ? Que je sache, c'est toi qui lui a infligé le coup final, que Jack t'es demandé de chargé par en dessus ne change rien a la donne il aurait tout de même été K.O a la fin. »

Il ne comprenait pas, je lui expliquais le fond de ma pensé et ma non-satisfaction de ce combat. Ce Rattata était déjà affaibli.

« Oh je vois ce que tu veux dire ! Mais ca n'a rien à voir tu sais ? Jack va te montrer !

-lui montrer quoi ? Intervint enfin mon dresseur provisoire qui avait sermonné l'enfant sur l'importance des centres Pokémon.

-qu'il peut vaincre un adversaire en pleine forme tout seul ! Il pourra en être fier. »

La discussion se fit interrompre par une voix que je connaissais bien. Mon ancienne dresseuse se tenait derrière nous. Elle demandait à Jack s'il m'avait trouvé dans la forêt. Il sembla comprendre alors la situation, qu'il avait devant lui mon ancienne maitresse, Natasha.

Elle voulait me reprendre de ce que j'avais compris. Pourquoi ? Elle m'a abandonné et maintenant qu'elle a vu un Magicarpe vaincre un Rattata elle veut me ravoir ? Ou a-t-elle découvert en quel Pokémon j'évolue ? Je l'ai admiré un moment, c'est vrai, je suis sur qu'elle aurait put être une grande dresseuse rien qu'a son caractère mais je ne veux pas retourner avec elle. Elle m'a laissé dépérir et abandonné. Elle m'a blessé au delà des sentiments. Je regardais Jack qui au lieu de me rendre a elle comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait, tourna son regard vers moi, pour me demander ce que je voulais. Il me laissait le choix. Moi, le petit et inutile Magicarpe, j'avais le droit de choisir.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, avais-je seulement le droit de décider réellement ? Que ferrait-il si je ne voulais pas aller avec elle ? Me prendrait-il avec lui ? Ou je suis juste trop naïf ? Que faire ? Que répondre la, maintenant, tout de suite ?

« Magicarpe, tu veux rester avec nous ? » avais-simplement demandé Miaous.

En avais-je le droit ? C'était la seule question que me trottait dans la tête. Je regardais Miaous qui attendait une réponse et affirma timidement que oui, je voulais rester avec eux. Ce Jack était différent des autres et il s'était soucié de moi, réellement. Il croyait en moi. Je le sais et même si je n'ai pas confiance en moi, je veux… essayer. Je veux être fier de moi et je veux qu'il soit fier de moi aussi.

« Désolé Mademoiselle c'est mon Magicarpe. Mais si vous tenez à avoir un Pokémon, allez en attrapé un. »

Jack lui donna une Pokeball en souriant avant de revenir vers moi. Il ne m'avait pas remis à elle, il m'avait gardé. Il a dit que j'étais son Magicarpe. Je suis heureux, mais j'ai tout de même ce doute au fond de moi, qu'il m'abandonne lui aussi à cause de ma faiblesse. Cependant, j'étais à présent déterminer à devenir plus fort, devenir un bon Pokémon !

O.O.O.O.O.O

Quelque années plus tard, me voici devenu un splendide Leviator en pleine forme et très fort. Je me tiens a coté de mes amis Persian, Pharamp, Joliflor, Noarfang et Arcanin, juste derrière notre dresseur. Jack, actuellement maitre de la ligue Pokémon de Kanto, il a battu Peter sans mettre l'un de nous K.O, il serre la main du Maitre et viens ensuite nous prendre dans ses bras, nous félicitant, nous complimentant. Il nous soigna avant toute chose, car s'il y a bien une chose que j'honore chez lui c'est son amour des Pokémon. Son amour pour nous. C'est pour ca que je l'ai suivi, parce qu'il nous aime et on lui rend bien. C'est pour lui qu'on se bat avec tout notre cœur, c'est pour lui qu'on est venu jusqu'ici vaincre le conseil 4 et c'est surtout grâce a lui que nous sommes tous ensemble sur ce podium dédié aux illustres. Et on ne l'en remerciera jamais assez.

J'ai aussi appris que Natasha avait composé une équipe Pokémon uniquement composé de Pokémon Eau. Son premier Pokémon, attrapé avec la pokeball de Jack, était un Hypotrempe. Elle a actuellement un Hyporoi, Leviator, Lamantine, Locklass, Draco et Milobellus. bref, j'ai donc appris qu'elle tenait a présent l'arène d'Azuria, la précédente maitre d'arène, Ondine, ayant décidé de partir a l'aventure avec un ancien amis a elle. Je suis content pour elle, Natasha a ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Voila, mon histoire ce termine ainsi, merci de m'avoir écouté.

Leviator, Anciennement Magicarpe.

Le XXXX.

Avec Jack.


End file.
